


heartfelt

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	heartfelt

It was winter solstice feast, and the whole company were in high spirits. Bofur was stood on the table playing his flute while bifor,nori and gloin were singing along and dancing.

The spread on the table was amazing bombor had outdone himself there plates full of delicious smelling meats and various types of cheeses there were mountains of chips and mouthwatering desserts.

Kili was sat on his own a little away from the rest of the company, lost in thoughts. His eyes were fixed on the king as they often were, he had been in love with Thorin for as long as he could remember and as the decades had come and gone his feelings had just intensified.

His whole body ached for Thorin, he held the key to Kili heart to his soul.he was seventy seven years old and had not even kissed another let alone slept with as the thought of another was unbearable to him, he could not as sleeping with another dwarf would feel like he was betraying Thorin.

He hated feasts It always ended up the same way. Everyone getting wildly drunk and end up bedding each other.

Fili would end up coming back to the bedroom they shared, with a beam ear to ear and full of happiness and praise for Dwalins affections, they had been courting for years and Kili was happy for his brother just fed up with another lonely night with nothing but his hand and thoughts of Thorin to give him satisfaction..

He looked over to his brother who was dancing merrily with a pint of ale in his hand and his eyes on Dwalin. He felt jealousy all over his body He wanted what Fili had. He wanted Thorin to look at him the same way as Dwalin looked at his brother.

He refilled his empty tankard and downed the ale then repeated the process. Just then he felt eyes on him he looked up to be greeted by the amazing blue grey eyes that had been in his dreams many times.

They locked eyes gazing intensely at each other he could see the concern in his uncle's eyes he gave him a reassuring nod and broke his uncle's gaze by downing another ale. If he could not have who he wanted he might as well be too drunk to even care about it.

Just then he heard a laugh behind him and looked up to see Fili sitting down beside him.

" Hefeels the same you know" he stated looking at Thorin hurried looking away and engaging Balin in conversation.

"Feels the same way about what?" Kili asked innocently.

"little brother you cannot be that dim witted, you two have been pussy footing around each other for decades" he said a little irritated.

" I think you have had a little too much ale" he joked feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

" you have loved him unconditionally for over two decades I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him, we have all seen it everyone here can see you’re made to be together.

" Fee he's the king and I'm a prince have you ever heard of a king taking his prince as his lover?" He snapped taking another swig of ale he could feel himself getting light headed now.

" It's uncommon granted but not unheard of. I have looked into it" he revealed.

" what do you expect me do? walk up to him and declare my love for him, I cannot do that" he aspirated.

" why not?" asked reaching for a chicken leg and taking a massive chuck out of it.

Kili didn't answer he just took out is pipe weed and filled up his pipe and lit it and began smoking.

" Kili do you really want another feast where you end up going back to our chambers alone?" He asked looking at his brother.

" of course not" he sighed.

" Well then you know what you have to do, now excuse me Dwalin wants me" he told me and I looked at Dwalin and saw his eyes gaze over Fili.

His head was full of everything that Fili had said and his emotions were all over the place. He had convinced himself that his feelings were unrequited so tried to hide them.

He needed some air and time to think. as he stood up he felt his legs wobble he had drunk more than he thought and he grabbed hold of the table for support.

He took a few steps and found himself stumble he put his hand on the wall to get some sense of balance he took another few wobbly steps and then found himself falling, he braced himself for an impact with the floor but it never came he felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of his arms and steady him.

He gazed up and could make out through blurred vision two braids and dark mane and knew instantly it was Thorin who had caught him.

" you can't handle your ale nephew" he said amused looking down at the raven coloured haired dwarf.

Kili reached up and grabbed Thorin’s braids he looked into his eyes and could feel himself being drawn into the grey eyes of his king.

" iloveyou" he confessed words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllable.

"Pardon" Thorin asked not being able to understand a single thing the archer had said.

" I love you" Kili slurred slowly and lent forward and brushed his lips against Thorin's chapped lips.

He brought his hand up and cupped Thorin’s face and deepened the kiss he could taste alcohol on Thorin’s lips and tried to add tongue.

Thorin pulled away and broke the kiss and he looked around and suddenly felt embarrassment wash over him as he saw every eye of the company on him and his nephew.

Kili reached forward to grab Thorin again but the king moved further away from the archer.

" No Kili stop it" he said sternly.

Kili felt confused he looked around the room and could make out all of the company’s faces some looked shocked but most looked sorry for him, then his eyes found Fili's through the haze he looked a mixture of shock and guilt and shifted uneasily when he saw their eyes meet .

Kili then looked back to Thorin And could see the shocked expression on his face. How could he have got it so wrong damn Fili damn him.

He stumbled backwards and hurried out of the room. He had tears streaming down his face as he rushed down the corridor.

" Kili come back" he heard his uncle bellow down the corridor.

Kili staggered down the corridor trying to get as much distance between himself and Thorin as possible he felt like a complete idiot and couldn't face Thorin at the moment.

" Kili please turn around" Thorin pleaded his voice had got nearer now.

Kili rushed forward and felt himself stumble to the floor and knocked his head on the walk, his head began to swim more and he put his hand up to his head and found it covered in blood.

"Kili" a concerned voice said from up above him. He felt himself be picked up of the floor then blacked out.

________________________________________________________

 

When Kili awoke his head was throbbing and he couldn't remember why he felt an arm around his shoulder and cuddled up to it not caring who's arm it was. He pulled the furs further up then snuggled into them.

He felt fingers run though his hair and found himself relax into the touch it was relaxing and comforting at the same time.

" how are you feeling sweet one?" Thorin’s voice asked.

Just then the memories came flooding back the alcohol, the talk with his brother, the kiss everything.

He opened his eyes and realised he was in his uncle's bed chamber he looked around the room and realised it was still night time as he had a fire roaring he looked up into grey blue eyes and realised he was in his uncle's bed.

He scrambled out of the furs and got to his knee's

" I'm sorry for my actions your majesty I didn't mean to cause you any embarrassment please except my heartfelt apologies I will not let my feelings for you get in the way of my duties I " he stammered but stopped when the king raised his hand

" relax dear boy your brother has explained everything now calm yourself and get back under the furs it's freezing tonight" he ordered.

Kili did as he was told and got back in the warmth of the bed, Thorin wrapped his arm around him protectively.

" I'm sorry I reacted so bad, you just caught me by surprise I did not think I young handsome dwarf like yourself could be interested in an old one like me" thorin explained placing a kiss on kili's forehead.

" you are all I have ever wanted for so long" kili whispered"

" how long have you known?" he asked gazing into the dark pools of Kili's eyes.

" how long have I known I loved you?" Kili asked and Thorin just nodded.

" since I have been old enough to know what love is" he answered truthfully.

" oh Kili why did you not say before my love?" He asked running kisses down the back of Kili's neck.

" I guess I was afraid it was unrequited so I kept quiet" he gushed feeling himself turn red.

Thorin tilted Kili's face and lent down and brought their lips together the warmth of his mouth brought a current running all over his body, he traced his tongue along younger dwarfs bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly he slipped in his tongue into Kili’s mouth their tongues interlocked and Kili melted into the tender kiss. Thorin gently pulled away and rested his forehead against Kili's and beamed.

" I have waited all my life for that kiss and it was amazing" Kili gushed giving Thorin a shy smile.


End file.
